La baignoire
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: OS, JezabelCassian, POV Jezabel. Un jeune homme suicidaire dans une baignoire d'eau froide, et un jeu malsain aux règles très simples...


_humpf, je doit avouer que ce OS, je l'aime bien _:)

 **Personnages/Couple : **JezabelCassian forever :D

**Rating : **PG-13, pour les idée malsaine du médecin névrosé...

**Disclaimer : **Jez' et son nain sont à Kaori Yuki, je ne me fais pas de sous en écrivant sur eux...

**Spoil: **si on est manique on me dira qu'il y a un p'tit peu de spoil du tome 4 et du tome 7 dans les délires de Jezabel, mais faut pas pousser quand même…

Ecrit en novembre 2006 pour le thème "Toi et moi" de **30 baisers **(mais quel rapport avec le thème ? -.- ;;)

corrigé per **Loua**, merci Loua :)

_**La baignoire **__**(ou comment jouent les gamins suicidaires)**_

Cauchemar. Encore. J'ai fait couler un bain. De l'eau glacée, pour chasser la fièvre.

Quelle fièvre ? J'ai froid.

Il est quatre heures du matin. Quatre heures, douze minutes à ma montre quand je l'ai regardée après m'être réveillé.

Pendant que l'eau coulait, à tâtons, dans le noir, l'armoire à pharmacie… Des anxiolytiques. Trop. Mais pas assez pour mourir, non, ça ne serait pas du jeu.

Des cauchemars.

Pourquoi tu détournes le regard, maman ? Je ne suis même pas mort à la fin. C'est dommage. Comme son sourire. Des mensonges... C'est normal puisque les gens peuvent feindre d'aimer.

Est-ce que les organes de mon père sont les mêmes que ceux des autres êtres humains ?

Et ces fibres musculaires qui se désagrègent dans ma bouche, pour que quelque chose de mort redevienne quelque chose de vivant. J'aimerais tellement arracher ses viscères à main nue...

Tu sais ce que c'est cette chose chaude et douce à l'intérieur de nous ? Je ne sais pas non, je sais juste que ça fait très peur.

Un son ? Quelqu'un a parlé.

C'est moi ?

Je suis totalement aliéné. Je débite sans même en avoir conscience un flot de paroles incohérentes, allongé dans un baignoire d'eau glaciale, à quatre heures douze du matin...

Ce sont les anxiolytiques… Oui, sans doute…

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait avoir la clémence de me lobotomiser...

L'aube arrive, la demeure s'éveille. Moi avec. J'ai froid.

Je n'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures. J'aurais dû prendre des somnifères. Deux heures de sommeil sans rêve dans une baignoire d'eau froide. Le sommeil des cauchemars ne compte pas. Faire un cauchemar est épuisant.

Mon corps porté par le liquide… Mes cheveux flottent autour de moi… Je me sens bien. Je me recroqueville en position fœtale. Ce qu'on appelle 'pulsion de mort' ? Sans doute.

Du bruit. En dessous des miens, ce sont les appartements de Justice. Une de ses jeunes suivantes vient la réveiller. L'eau transmet le moindre son. Je me laisse bercer par l'écho de leurs jeux saphiques, comme une musique répétitive et enivrante.

Le jour se lève toujours un peu plus clair. La lumière s'insinue entre mes paupières fermées. J'aimerais retrouver l'obscurité de la nuit. J'aimerais devenir aveugle, et passer ma vie dans cette baignoire d'eau froide. Et mourir.

Du bruit. Encore. Toi ?

- Doctor ?

Toi… Je souris. Jouons.

Je m'allonge à nouveau sur le dos, souffle, lentement, complètement, et plonge la tête sous l'eau. Combien de temps, tu penses ?

De la chambre me parviennent des échos de ta voix. Tu as vu les pilules éparpillées sur le sol.

- Putain de sale gosse !

Oui.

Combien de temps avant que j'inspire de manière réflexe et que l'eau rentre dans mes poumons vides ?

La clenche s'abaisse. La porte ne s'ouvre pas. Tu craches un flot de jurons.

Ah ? Je l'ai verrouillée ? J'avais oublié… D'habitude je ne le fais pas mais, comme un petit enfant, j'avais peur que les cauchemars reviennent. Alors j'ai verrouillé la porte, pour qu'ils n'entrent pas.

Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller. C'est le jeu.

Mon esprit déjà embrumé perd un peu plus pied par manque d'oxygène. Mes oreilles sifflent un peu. Tant que je ne sors pas la tête de l'eau.

Combien de secondes encore avant que je me noie dans cette baignoire d'eau froide ?

Plus beaucoup, tu sais. Bientôt tu as perdu…

Mon diaphragme se contracte. Ta main plonge dans l'eau. L'eau rentre dans ma bouche. Tu me saisis par les cheveux. L'eau…

De l'air.

Tu as gagné. On a gagné, tous les deux.

Je tousse. Je crache. Tu me prends par les épaules. Tu touches mon visage. Tu retires ta main. Tu soutiens ma nuque. Puis tu poses une nouvelle fois ta main sur ma joue. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, et ton inquiétude panique m'apaise.

- Ca va ? Jez' ? Ca va ?

Je respire. Je halète. J'en rajoute un peu peut-être… Tu soupires et tu poses ma tête contre ton épaule. Mes cheveux trempent ta chemise.

- Ca va aller… chuis là, ça va aller…

Je murmure :

- Gagné…

- T'avais verrouillé la porte, tricheur…

Mon nez contre ton cou. Tu es chaud. Et j'ai froid. Je déplie lentement mes bras engourdis et viens agripper ton dos. Je me serre contre toi autant que le permet le rebord de la baignoire. Ta chemise mouillée colle à ta peau et tu frissonnes. Réchauffe-moi.

Tu murmures:

- J'aurai… au moins échappé au bouche à bouche…

C'est de la provocation. J'expire et bloque, puis laisse ma tête retomber sur le coté, les yeux fermés.

- Tsss… sale gosse…

D'une main tu soutiens ma tête, de l'autre tu bouches mon nez. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes et tu souffles. Ton air brûlant entre dans mes poumons.

Tu te recules. J'expire. Et bloque. Je veux que tu me réchauffes encore. Que tu me réchauffes de l'intérieur.

Ton visage se rapproche à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je sens ton sourire contre mes lèvres.

- Allez, respire, sale gosse…

Non. Je veux que tu le fasses pour moi.

Puis je sens ta langue caresser doucement le coin de ma bouche. Je sursaute. L'eau gicle, et mon pied cogne le robinet. J'en oublie même de ne pas respirer…

Tu t'es reculé. Tes oreilles sont rouge brique, et ça me fait sourire. Tu baisses la tête.

- Je… heu… au moins tu respires maintenant…

Je ne réponds rien. Je souris. Tu évites toujours mon regard. Le silence devient lourd. Je le laisse s'épaissir. Tu te lèves et t'éloignes de quelques pas. Et tu commences à déboutonner ta chemise.

- Ah… ? Tu viens me rejoindre ?

- Q… quoi ?

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour te faire de la place. Même si je sais que tu ne viendras pas.

- Tu veux dire… heu… dans la baignoire ? Avec toi ?

Je penche la tête. Un peu. Un air innocent.

- Je croyais que tu te déshabillais…

- Heu… je voulais juste… ma chemise est mouillée et…

Pauvre petit Cassian, tu ne vas plus oser l'enlever, maintenant…

Tiens? Si. Tu la poses sur le rebord du lavabo et tu reviens t'agenouiller près de la baignoire. Tu plonges une main dans l'eau.

- Non, de toute manière elle est trop froide. Je veux bien prendre mon bain avec toi mais je veux de l'eau bien chaude alors. Et des bulles.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses ainsi.

En sortant ta main de l'eau tu effleures ma jambe. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que tu l'aies fait exprès.

Accoudé au rebord, tu me regardes en souriant. J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça. J'aime ce sourire. Il n'y a que toi qui me regardes avec ce sourire-là. Sauf, peut-être…

Sauf mon père. Dans mes souvenirs. Dans ses mensonges. Dans mes délires et mes cauchemars.

- Cassian…

- Hum ?

- Si un jour tu me mens… je te tuerai…

Ton sourire...

- Ok, je note… je f'rai attention…

Puis tu te lèves. Tu vas chercher un drap de bain.

- Allez, sors de là, sinon tu vas choper la crève. Ou carrément fondre.

- Je suis bien…

- Jezabel… Tes lèvres sont violettes.

Ton sourire. Je me lève. Lentement. Tu ne détournes pas les yeux.

Tu m'enveloppes dans la serviette et, comme je ne fais pas le moindre mouvement, tu commences à me frictionner les bras. Doucement.

Ta tête arrive à peine à la hauteur de ma poitrine. Mais c'est toi qui me serres dans tes bras. Toujours toi.

Je grelotte. J'avais moins froid dans l'eau. Je suis frigorifié. Et à travers le tissu, tes mains sont tellement chaudes. Je voudrais toucher ta peau. Aspirer ta chaleur.

Je lève ma main vers ton visage et mes doigts effleurent tes lèvres. Glissent le long de ton cou. Doucement… Ta clavicule…

- Jezabel…

Est-ce que ça veut dire 'Jezabel, arrête ça' ? Ou alors 'Jezabel, embrasse-moi' ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Alors j'arrête.

Tu essuies mon torse, et l'eau dégouline de mes cheveux et mouille à nouveau ma peau. Elle coule, le long de mon dos, de mon ventre et mes cuisses. Un frisson parcourt mon corps.

- Heu… je… je vais te laisser finir tout seul…

- Attends…

D'un pan de la serviette je sèche tes épaules encore humides. Tu trembles un peu.

- Je … vais aller te chercher un p'tit dej' pendant que tu t'habilles, ok ? Tu veux quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

- Doctor…

Depuis que l'ermite t'a dit qu'il me soupçonnait d'anorexie je n'ai pas pu sauter un seul repas.

- J'te fais des toasts avec du beurre, et… des œufs brouillés, ça ira ? Thé ou café ?

Inutile de protester.

- Thé.

Tu reprends ta chemise. Elle est encore mouillée.

- Prends une des miennes…

- Heu… j'aurai juste l'air un peu ridicule…

Je noue la serviette autour de ma taille et vais prendre ma chemise d'hier sur la chaise où je l'avais posée. Je te la passe. Tu l'enfiles et retrousses les manches.

- Tssst, une chemise déjà sale… Je vaux pas mieux, c'est ça ?

- C'est pour que tu aies mon odeur.

Alors tu portes ton bras à ton visage et, les yeux fermés, tu respires le tissu. Une légère chaleur parcourt mon ventre. Le froid qui traverse le reste de mon corps me parait alors plus vif, et un nouveau frisson m'agite.

- C'est vrai. C'est ton odeur.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je me sens soudain gêné. Je détourne mon regard. Tu t'approches. Tu effleures mes cheveux.

- Je… Tu voudras… que j'te coiffe, après ?

- Oui… oui, si tu veux… tu me peigneras … s'il te plait…

Tu recules ta main et te racle la gorge.

- Ok, je… vais te chercher un p'tit déj' pendant que tu t'habilles, et je te coifferai quand tu mangeras, comme ça avec un peu de chance on sera pas trop à la bourre…

- Cassian…

Tu allais franchir la porte, tu te retournes. Je ne contrôle absolument plus mes tremblements. J'ai froid.

- S'il te plait, je… tu pourrais dire que… que je suis malade, que … je suis pas en état… de…

Tu as un petit rire, tu secoues la tête. Et la vague de chaleur revient dans mon ventre, un peu plus forte, me faisant frissonner un peu plus violemment, encore.

- Feignasse, va… Ok… j'inventerai… un truc débile… du genre… t'as essayé de te suicider dans une baignoire d'eau caillante, et que maintenant tu trembles de partout, qu't'es tout blanc, avec des grosses cernes, et des lèvres violettes… Tu crois que quelqu'un goberait ça ?

- Ca … ça parait un peu gros… mais… pourquoi pas…

- Allez… habille-toi vite, que j'te retrouve pas gelé… Et fais pas de bêtise pendant que chuis pas là…

- Je n… je ne fais jamais d… de bêtises en ton absence … C'est la… la règle du jeu…

Tu tournes la tête vers moi, une nouvelle fois. Et d'un coup tu as l'air plus grave.

- Jezabel… Je … franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais cette histoire de jeu au sérieux…

- Tant pis pour toi…

Tu secoues la tête. Et tu m'accordes un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière toi.

Tant pis pour toi. C'est toi qui as inventé les règles.

C'était il y a deux mois. Un peu plus je crois. Trois jours après que je me sois injecté de la morphine. Trois jours de coma. Mourir, est-ce déjà trop demander ?

A mon réveil, tu étais là. Tu as essayé de me faire promettre. J'ai refusé. Alors tu as dit tant pis, pas de promesse, tu as dit qu'à la place, ce serait un jeu…

_Essaye jamais de te tuer si moi j'ai pas la possibilité d'essayer de te sauver…_

_Et si tu meures, on a perdu. Tous les deux._

Ca m'a amusé.

Maintenant, si tu n'aimes plus ton jeu, tant pis pour toi. A moi il me plait.

Finalement, je ne m'habille pas. J'enveloppe mes cheveux dans une serviette, enfile un kimono. Puis je vais me lover dans mes draps.

Je t'attends. Ton thé toujours trop infusé. Tes œufs aux bouts de coquilles. Ton sourire.

Il faudra que je te rappelle que tu me dois un bain. Un bain chaud, avec des bulles. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je veux juste que tu t'occupes de moi. Et j'aimerais savoir. Savoir si il n'y a pas un nouveau jeu que nous pourrions commencer, toi et moi…


End file.
